Melinda "Mel" Hawkins/Sunstrike
Bio Gender: Female Eye color: Golden brown Species: Red Fox Place of Origin: Mossflower Appearance: Melinda is a beautiful fox who had a similar resemblance to Sela the healer, Melinda wears a beautiful pink dress and a cute little heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Red in it. She sometines is seen in a yellow Tunic, sometimes she be seen wearing a dress her mother made her, her fur is slightly a darker color to Sela's and has a small star shaped birth mark on her right handed paw. Weapons: Melinda is a healer, she does not believe in harming others but she does carry a pair of daggers. Personality Melinda is a very kind hearted fox, she is not cold hearted like the other foxes in Mossflower, she is very thoughtful and always helping the injured and wounded. (The reason she became a healer) And she has a great since of humor. Backstory Melinda was born in a small little cabin which belonged to her family, she grew up around Mossflower, at the age of 12, Melinda's father died of a disease, mostly rumored to be Dry Ditch Fever, she was seriously saddened by this but she got the inspiration to become a healer out of this so no beast that she cared for would ever die of disease or wound,she left her home at the age of 14 with the intention of becoming a healer and carrying for those she loved. Melinda traveled around Mossflower helping those that were needed healing and care until she arrived in Redwall abbey, she was accepted thanks to her healing skills and kind nature, there she met one of her good friends Niko banks were she helped him care of his children, especially Vince who was the only fox in the abbey. After spending time and studying the healing arts in Redwall abbey, Melinda said goodbye to her friends and traveled once more for an entire season alone on mossflower, she nearly perished from not being experienced enough to survive solely on her own, she was rescued by a family of squirrels that took care of her and thought her everything they knew of healing and of surviving. Melinda having learned new ways of healing and of the forest traveled once more and joined a community in mossflower, their she helped the beasts that were constantly attacked by vermin, she learned how to fight and became an even better healer than before. Once the community was out of harm she traveled again, this time she was 17 and joined a group of traveling performers, thanks to her beauty and dancing skill she became a great performer and dancer. Melinda reached her 18 year when one day she was about to be attacked by a group of vermin, she was saved by a wolf named Redmight, after traveling together for a few months, they confessed their love to each other and married, together they built an inn and lived in the lands of Melinda's family were Red and Melinda created a family of their own. Age: 21 Relationships: Red (Husband) Dian (Friend) Jason (Half Brother) Niko (Best Friend) Family: Dian Banks (Friend) Niko Banks (Best Friend) Jason Voorhees (Half brother), Angela (Mother) Hera (Sister in law) Lem (Twin Brother) Rei (Father) Lit (Adpoted Mother) Red (Husband) Amber (Daughter)Theron (Son) Myrna (Daughter) Rex (Nephew) Lynette (Niece) Category:Red Fox Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Foxes